criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Hannah Choi
"Hannah" redirects here. For the Amish teenager, see Hannah Hersberger. For the music composer, see Hannah Simmer. Hannah Choi (Krn: 최 한나) is the Tech Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department. Profile A tech expert of Korean heritage, Hannah, 26 years of age, sports ash-brown hair, a button-up summer green police coat which consists of black buttons, two breast pockets and two police badges on each side. She is also wearing a binary shirt beneath her coat. She wears an army green track bottom with a mid-gray belt. In her right pocket of her bottoms, she carries an MP3 player, and holds a tablet as well as a pen-drive and tamagotchi with her left hand. For accessories, she has lipstick on and she wears a necklace with the Korean word "무사" (musa, roughly translating to "warrior") on it as well as a police badge. It is known that Hannah's favorite animal is rat and her favorite dish is Mac 'N' Cheese. She is known to be snarky and rebellious, but hard-working. Hannah is also known to be a smoker. Given her bountiful tech background, Hannah owns a Pearpad (the in-game iPad clone) and has no qualms about using technology to advance the police force's agenda. Biography Background Hannah was born and raised in Inner City. Her parents struggled with the Pacific Bay Immigration office for citizenship after migrating from North Korea, being blessed of Hannah being an American-born baby, but her parents didn't become citizens until Hannah turned twenty-one. Service in the Inner Chaos .]] Revealed in Eastern Promises, Hannah used to be a member of an anarchist organization known as the Inner Chaos in the past—something she regrets to this day but believes that she wasn't herself at the time and that the organization's aim at equality and freedom had attracted her. Hannah was the Inner Chaos' hacker, a profession she used to spread propaganda and other illegal things for the organization. Hannah once ran a major hacking operation, a feat which got her caught by the Pacific Bay Police. Due to her good hacking skills, the police offered a deal to her—to either go to prison, or to join the police force and put her skills to proper use. Realizing she had been blinded by Inner Chaos, Hannah decided to join the Pacific Bay Police, thus making the right decision to leave the anarchists for good. Notable Events of Criminal Case Ties with the Inner Chaos At some point after Hannah's departure from the Inner Chaos, the organization ceased to operate. But much to her dismay, the anarchists returned after the murder of a Chinese immigrant in Inner City, where the organization always operated. The Inner Chaos started causing troubles for the Pacific Bay PD, which didn't surprise Chief Marquez much as she knew this was to come. Hannah then got stalked by her past as the Inner Chaos tried reaching out to her again by hanging up a banner at Sue Xiong's shop at the bazaar. The banner featured a code which redirected Hannah to Inner Chaos' webpage showcasing a picture of her with the caption, "We miss you Hannah!!" This was a nightmare for Chief Marquez since the anarchists were now trying to get back Hannah, as this was the reason as to why she'd kept fearing for Hannah from the moment she learned about the return of the group. The Inner Chaos was still led by Fredo Mancini, who was later on confronted by the police team of Frank Knight and the player during the murder investigation of a local Irish priest. Although he was found innocent of the murder, he led the team to an old anarchist manifesto handwritten by Hannah back when she was a member of Inner Chaos. Infuriated about the manifesto's timeless authenticity, Hannah questioned Fredo without remorse about his reasons for preserving the manifesto she deemed outdated and even lambasting him for Inner Chaos' will to set things right through acts of violence as opposed to the Pacific Bay PD by doing good without the need of violence. .]] After closing the murder investigation of a Russian mobster's wife, the player—upon Hannah's request—decided to check up on Inner Chaos' recent activities along with her. The investigation handed them a locked prepaid phone at the Inner City Playground which eventually led Hannah to retrieve the last message sent from the phone. The message was sent by none other than Inner Chaos, to Sergei Yablokov—the second in command of Russian mafia boss Nikolai Kamarov. The message revealed that the anarchists were trying to reach out to Sergei, infuriating Hannah. However, she was relieved to hear from Sergei that he had rejected their offer already. Going back to the station, Hannah realized it was time to stop Fredo as the Inner Chaos would become extremely dangerous if they managed to get help from criminals. She then requested the player not to tell anything to Chief Marquez about the incident. Soon enough, Fredo was incarcerated for the murder of editor-in-chief of Daily Dawn Vito Pioni. He was then taken to trial, where he attempted to blow the whole place up by committing suicide-bombing, but to everyone's relief, Hannah managed to get hold of Amy Young's gun and shoot Fredo to death just in time, thus saving many lives. Following the shocking event, Hannah couldn't believe she killed someone, but Chief Marquez consoled her and told her that she did an act of bravery. Hours after the incident, the Inner Chaos was shut down by Johnny Crossman—an influential member of the organization. Personal Life .]] Not much is known about Hannah's personal life apart from the fact that she is currently in an LGBT relationship with Heather Valentine, a fashion designer and an employee in the Daily Dawn newspaper company who happens to be the daughter of Chris and Ivy Valentine. The couple is known to be very protective of each other, as showcased in Payback and Killing Time. They have strong feelings for each other as well, as proven in Hearts of Ice, for instance, when Hannah gifts a rose to Heather before they leave for Love Village in White Peaks to have some "cheesy romance" with each other. Analyses As the Tech Expert of the Pacific Bay Police Department, Hannah has the responsibility of taking care of all the necessary digital/technical analyses, and to inform the team of such results after a certain amount of time or a speed-up process using Criminal Case Cash. Her task-wait rates will vary depending on the difficulty of the task, but they all cost 1 Criminal Case Cash per 30 minutes. Below is the list of analyses Hannah performs throughout the course of the game: Case #1: Shark Attack! *Fan Photo (06:00:00) *Unlocked Cellphone (12:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Augusta's Broken Phone (06:00:00) Case #2: Death on Wheels *Phone (09:00:00) *Photograph (06:00:00) *Motorcycle (12:00:00) *Complaint Form (09:00:00) *QR Code (09:00:00) Case #3: What Dies Beneath *Identification Number (06:00:00) *Bomb (09:00:00) *Phone (09:00:00) Case #4: Dead Girl Rolling *Website Code (12:00:00) *USB Key (09:00:00) *Film Roll (03:00:00) Case #5: The Ice Queen *Victim's Phone (03:00:00) *GPS Device (06:00:00) Case #7: Easy Prey *Numbers (06:00:00) *Plans (09:00:00) Case #8: The Root of All Evil *Military Codes (06:00:00) *Formula (12:00:00) *Makeshift Weapon (06:00:00) *Listening Device (06:00:00) *Hannah's Laptop (03:00:00) Case #9: Death by Moonshine *Serial Number (09:00:00) *Reference Number (09:00:00) Case #10: Smoke and Mirrors *Document (06:00:00) *Patient Number (12:00:00) *Article (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #11: Heartless *Immigration Document (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (15:00:00) *Flying Camera (09:00:00) *Yuan's Passport (09:00:00) Case #12: Payback *Serial Number (06:00:00) *Chinese Characters (06:00:00) *Angry Message (09:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) *Station Camera (09:00:00) Case #13: Eastern Promises *Chinese Vase (06:00:00) *Victim's Cellphone (09:00:00) *Mysterious Number (06:00:00) *Wedding RSVP (15:00:00) *Restored Banner (09:00:00) Case #14: Spineless *Betting Board (09:00:00) *Russian Text (09:00:00) *Account Number (03:00:00) Case #15: Murder-Go-Round *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Chinese Book (09:00:00) *Serial Number (15:00:00) *Case Number (09:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) Case #16: Killing Time *GPS (03:00:00) *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) *Floppy Disk (09:00:00) Case #17: Under the Skin *Kamarov's List (09:00:00) *Voice Recorder (03:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Account Number (15:00:00) Case #18: After the Storm * Radio Serial Number (03:00:00) * Festival Flyer (09:00:00) * Old Photograph (12:00:00) * Threatening Message (12:00:00) * Patient ID (09:00:00) * Carnival Proposal (09:00:00) Case #19: Cloudy with a Chance of Murder * Tablet (09:00:00) * Sketch (15:00:00) * Complaint Letter (09:00:00) * Hurricane Readings (09:00:00) Case #20: Open Wounds * Cannonball Message (03:00:00) * Board Logo (09:00:00) * Credit Card Number (12:00:00) * Repair Quote (09:00:00) Case #21: Under the Thunderdome *Defaced Radar Dish (09:00:00) *Classified Military Document (15:00:00) *Faulty Device (09:00:00) *Military Laptop (09:00:00) Case #22: Of Rats and Men *Prisoner ID (06:00:00) *Telegram Message (09:00:00) *School Photo (06:00:00) *Lottery Ticket (06:00:00) Case #23: The Eye of the Storm *Part of the Tower (12:00:00) *Unlocked Camera (06:00:00) *Insurance (12:00:00) *Surveillance Camera (09:00:00) *Letter to the Puppeteer (06:00:00) Case #24: Hanging by a Thread * Cell Phone (09:00:00) * Doctor's ID (09:00:00) * Paper Chain (15:00:00) * Birth Certificate (09:00:00) Case #25: Leap of Death *T-Shirt (09:00:00) *Petition (12:00:00) *Victim's Helmet (09:00:00) *Night Walker's Mask (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #26: Hearts of Ice * T-Shirt (09:00:00) * Flyer (12:00:00) * Phone Number (12:00:00) *X-Ray (06:00:00) *Spooky Picture (06:00:00) *Roberto's Journal (06:00:00) Case #27: Into the Woods * Badge Number (09:00:00) *Tape Recorder (12:00:00) *Amulet (06:00:00) Case #28: The Hunger Planes * Coded Note (09:00:00) *Flight Recording (12:00:00) Case #29: The White Peaks Project *Video Camera (00:05:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) *Behind the Scenes #2 (15:00:00) *Unlocked Phone (09:00:00) Case #30: The End of the Night *Unlocked Phone (03:00:00) *Symbols on Map (15:00:00) *Tablet (09:00:00) *Strange Symbol (09:00:00) Case #31: The Young and the Lifeless *CD Text (09:00:00) *Cell Phone (15:00:00) *Answering Machine (09:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (03:00:00) Case #32: Once Upon a Crime *Movie Poster (15:00:00) *Toy Camera (09:00:00) *Security Laptop (15:00:00) *Notebook Label (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (09:00:00) Case #33: Wild Wild Death *Accountant's Letter (09:00:00) *Serial Number (09:00:00) Case #34: Murdertown *Dagger Scabbard (09:00:00) *Customer Code (12:00:00) *Fortune Teller (09:00:00) *Filmed Murder (09:00:00) * Restored Picture (09:00:00) Case #35: Star Crime *Delivery Number (09:00:00) *Retrospective Flyer (06:00:00) *Camera (12:00:00) *Tablet (06:00:00) *Negatives (09:00:00) *Blueprints (06:00:00) Case #36: Deadly Legacy *Victim's Phone (09:00:00) Case #37: The Ship of Dreams *Anti-Utopian Sign (12:00:00) *Crypted Message (06:00:00) *Plane Tickets (12:00:00) *Gigantic Model (06:00:00) Case #38: Dead Carpet *CCTV Control (12:00:00) *Doctor's ID (12:00:00) *Victim's Phone (12:00:00) *Brainwashing Movie (09:00:00) *Letters to Russell (06:00:00) Case #39: Road to Nowhere *Mini-Revolver (09:00:00) *Deed (12:00:00) *Device (09:00:00) *Camera (09:00:00) *Newspaper (06:00:00) *Fingerprints (06:00:00) Case #40: Temple of Doom *Gold Bars (09:00:00) *Victim's Note (12:00:00) *Egyptian Hieroglyphs (09:00:00) *Glass Skull (06:00:00) Case #41: The Seeds of Death *Message (09:00:00) *Auction Number (12:00:00) * Microfilm Code (12:00:00) * High-tech Phone (09:00:00) * Secret File (06:00:00) Gameplay As of 22 January 2015, the player may choose Hannah to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. She's available as a 4-hint, level-80 partner. Gallery Description Hannah Choi.jpg Screenshots Omg.jpg|Hannah (far right) featuring in the "Coming Soon" photo along with fellow team members. Hannah_-_-1.png|Smiling Hannah_-_-5.png|Sporting an evil grin. Hannah_-_-2.png|Sarcastic Choi,_phne.png|Hannah speaking over the phone. Choi_-_Angry.png|Angry Choi_-_Smoking.png|Smoking HC_-_1.png|Shocked HC_-_2.png|Infuriated HC_-_3.png|Affectionate qwe1122.png|Cheering Hannah Choi huff.PNG|Mad Hannah Choi Sad.PNG|Stressed Hannah-Sick.png|Disgusted HannahWithGun.png|Wielding a gun. Hannah Choi Happy.PNG|Excited Hannah Choi Winking.PNG|Winking HannahLittered.png|Littered Hannah-PoliceWindbreaker.png|Donning a police windbreaker. Hannah-Flower.png|Holding a rose. hannahholdingphone.png|Holding a phone. Hannah - Case 94-1.png|Furious Analyzed.png|Hannah's lab render. Young_Hannah-Parents.png|A young Hannah with her parents. hannahpartner.png|The player may choose Hannah to join the investigation of each crime scene (in any Pacific Bay case) and provide hint bonuses. ComingSoonPacBayCrew.png|Hannah (top left) on the Coming Soon as more cases for Pacific Bay are being added. Promotional Stills Young.png|Hannah featuring in an "International Youth Day" promotional image. Happy_New_Year_2015.jpg|Happy New Year 2015! joinourteam.jpg|"Join our Team!" Trivia *Hannah surprisingly revealed herself to be LGBT (Lesbian, Gay, Bisexual, Transgender) sometime in Death on Wheels, making her the first main character to have an LGBT orientation. **She also happens to be one of the LGBT characters featured in the game. *Hannah is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. Case Appearances As one of the main characters and the Tech Expert of the Pacific Bay PD, Hannah appears in every single Pacific Bay case-to-date except Bayou Blood, in which she doesn't make an appearance due to an absence of digital clues in the crime scenes. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Pacific Bay PD Personnel Category:Lab Personnel